katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit :Stuck Up, Up, and Away
Plot A new student named Princess Morbucks arrives at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Everyone treats her nicely but, she acts rude and stuck-up to her peers. Finally, she came upon a class hamster and says it is ugly. After hearing the insult, the hamster runs so fast on its treadmill that the glass breaks up. Anti-Pesto and The Powerpuff Girls save it and everyone cheers for their heroes. But, Princess is not cheering. She thinks about how nice it would be to become a Powerpuff Girl. She goes and begs the girls to be a new member. However, the girls laugh and refuse her offer, because Princess doesn't have any super powers and they don't want her to get hurt. This causes Princess to cry to her father. In order to get his daughter silenced, her father gives her a giant wad of cash. One morning, when Anti-Pesto and the Powerpuff Girls went away to save the people from the robbery in the bank, Princess follows them, but she only messes everything up, causing the robbers to escape, so Blossom tells her that what they are doing is very dangerous and that she doesn't have any superpowers or any crime-fighting experience to become a Powerpuff girl. Naturally, Princess becomes very angry and runs off to her father and whines to him about the ordeal, and then blames him for not giving her enough money to buy her good gadgets. Her dad then give her a big silver briefcase and she becomes happy. At the next day, Princess arrives at the school. She is angry at Anti-Pesto and the Powerpuff Girls and gives a speech about how they humiliated her and turned everyone against her. Ms. Keane tells her that fighting isn't allowed in the building. This causes her to blow up the school wall, attacking the girls in the process. Buttercup then rushes into battle, but is defeated. Bubbles then rushes, but is blasted by a powerful ray from Princess. Blossom , Katie and Gromit then battles her and then effortlessly beat her with her sisters. She finally defeats Princess by using her ice breath. Princess, in tears, eventually asks them why they won't let her be a Powerpuff Girl. Blossom tells her it's because she's just a spoiled brat. She continues by saying that being a Powerpuff Girl is not about getting one's way, having the best stuff, being popular or being powerful, but about using one's own unique abilities to help people and the world they all live in. Then she concludes that Princess has done nothing worthy of the name Powerpuff. Finally, Princess is then sent to jail and the episode ends. Characters Anti-Pesto The PowerPuff Girls Princess Morbucks (Debut) Quotes : catches Princess after the girls defeat her outside Pokey Oaks Kindergarten : Princess: (crying) Why won't you let me be a Powerpuff Girl? : Blossom: Because you're just a spoiled brat. (throws Princess on the ground and lands between her sisters) : Katie Sandow : And being a Powerpuff Girl isn't about getting your way or having the best stuff or being popular or powerful. It's about using your own unique abilities to help people and the world we all live in. And you, little girl, have done nothing worthy of the name Powerpuff. Transcript Stuck Up Up and Away/ Transcript Videos Category:The PowerPuff Girls' Appearance Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Episodes Category:Season 8